Frenemies
Frenemies is the eighth episode of Season 10: March of the Oni and 147th overall of LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship. The title is a common portmanteau of the words "friends" and "enemies". The Omega and Grogar deploy their Legion of Doom on a mission to become allies, but their plan works too well, and they almost become friends. Plot Worst Roommates Ever At Grogar's lair, Grogar and the Omega appear to covet a bell-shaped object and his best friend's staff in a crystal ball, but the constant bickering between Cozy Glow, Lord Tirek, Queen Chrysalis, Iron Baron, Chen, Nadakhan, Pythor, Cryptor, Kozu, Samukai, Clouse and the Time Twins distracts them from their schemes. Before they step out, they command the Legion of Doom to learn to work together—unconcerned with how they accomplish this—if they hope to achieve their goal of destroying Twilight Sparkle and her friends. In their absence, Cozy Glow and Iron Baron assume themselves in charge and try to organize a team meeting with the other villains. However, Tirek is only concerned with getting back the level of power and physique he reached after absorbing all the magic in Equestria, Chrysalis is only concerned with exacting her revenge on Starlight Glimmer, Samukai is only concerned about his revenge for Jay, Pythor wants Lloyd for payback, Kozu only concerned about abducting Dareth, Cryptor only concerned with copying Zane's activities, Chen is only concerned about taking the Elemental Powers from the Elemental Masters, Clouse is only concerning about creating dark shadows, Nadakhan wants to gain infinite wishes and get revenge on Jay, the Time Twins want to get revenge on Kai and Nya and neither of them recognize Baron and Cozy's self-imposed authority. Through the song Better Way to Be Bad, they inspire some trust and cooperation in her fellow villains at first, but they step on each other's lyrics by the end due to their respective egos. Grogar and the Omega return, frustrated that the thirteen still have not learned to work together. Chrysalis expresses frustration as well because it has been weeks since the two summoned them to his lair, and they still do not know what his plan is. Grogar explains that his Bewitching Bell, a talisman that contains the rest of his power, was stolen thousands of years ago by Gusty the Great and sealed away at the top of Mt. Everhoof. For the Omega, the staff has the Essence to destroy, but Firstbourne breaks the staff for good, and the remains are in Mt. Everhoof. Seeing an opportunity for the Legion of Doom to learn teamwork, Grogar tasks them with scaling the mountain and retrieving the Bell. Divide and not conquer At the base of Mt. Everhoof, Cozy Glow and Iron Baron share with the eleven their plan to scale the mountain and claim Grogar's Bewitching Bell and the remains of the Omega's Staff, but they disregard them and each set off on their own. Chrysalis follows Nadakhan, Cryptor, and the Time Twins as they headed through the forest, scaring off any creatures that cross her path, and Chrysalis uses her changeling powers to cross the various hazardous terrains. However, once she is near the summit, the heavy mountain winds prevent her from getting any closer. On the main path, Tirek tests the mountain winds and determines them to be too harsh to withstand, so he starts building a campfire, along with Chen, Samukai, Pythor and Kozu. United in their hatred At Tirek's campsite, Iron Baron and Cozy Glow return cold and wet, and Chen ridicules them for failing to reach the mountain's summit. Having already determined the mountain to be too difficult to climb alone, Chen and Tirek decided to let the others do all the work and use what they learned from their inevitable failures to their own advantage. Baron berates Chen for his constant arrogance, and Tirek likewise criticizes Cozy for her fake cutesy persona and constant manipulations. Drawn by the sound of Cozy and Tirek's loud arguing, an Ophiotaurus, a half-bull half-serpent creature, appears to menace them. Before it attacks them, a second, female Ophiotaurus appears, and the first Ophiotaurus becomes infatuated. The female Ophiotaurus is revealed to be Chrysalis, and she uses the other Ophiotaurus' infatuation to feed on its love and weaken it severely. Chrysalis makes it clear to the others that she only saved them from the Ophiotaurus because she needs their help to get to the top of Mt. Everhoof. Gathered around the campfire, the Legion of Doom compare notes about their experiences facing the mountain's elements until the conversation steers toward the Ninja and the Mane Six. The thirteen villains come to realize that as much as they hate each other, they hate Twilight, Lloyd and their friends even more and enjoy making fun of them, taking pleasure in the times they almost defeated them. With this in mind, they decide to cooperate with each other for the sake of destroying the Ninja and Mane Six. A strange and pleasing magic The next morning, Legion of Doom work together to climb Mt. Everhoof, helping each other along the way. Near the summit, Chrysalis, Cozy, Nadakhan and Baron create a vine bridge across a chasm, allowing all thirteen of them to reach the peak. Outside the cave housing the Bewitching Bell, they discover a magical barrier preventing entry. Cozy suggests that Tirek and Chen absorb the barrier's energy, but Tirek says he can only absorb the energy of living beings. Cozy then suggests the Time Twins to forward them to the other side. Krux perceives this as a betrayal without the power to forward them, but Cozy assures them that it would just be for the purpose of breaking through the barrier, after which Chen will return the power to Forward time to Acronix. With Acronix' begrudging approval, Acronix uses his three wishes that everyone get to the other side and get the bell, as Nadakhan said that the wish is him to keep, but he only has enough power to create a small opening in the barrier. Cozy Glow, being the only one among them small enough to fit, flies through the opening and returns with the Bewitching Bell and the remains of the Omega's staff before it closes. With their mission complete, Acronix thanked Nadakhan as promised. The thirteen villains are surprised to find that they enjoyed working together and relying on each other for help. But Chrysalis angrily rejects the sentiment, realizing they and the others almost fell victim to the Magic of Friendship. Fearing how powerful Grogar and the Omega will be once he has the Bell and his staff, the thirteen decide to continue acting as his servants until they are able to usurp them, after which they can go back to trying to destroy one another. A scheme within a scheme The Legion of Doom return to Grogar's lair and tell him that they failed to retrieve the Bewitching Bell. Despite their anger and frustration, Grogar and the Omega are satisfied that the thirteen were able to work together as he commanded. As they leave, Chrysalis and Nadakhan agree with their statement that they are more powerful when they work together—as the Bewitching Bell is hidden from view. Cast *Acronix - Ian Hanlin *Chen - Ian James Corlett *Clouse - Scott McNeil *Cozy Glow - Sunni Westbrook *Cryptor - Richard Newman *Grogar - Doc Harris *Iron Baron - Brian Drummond *Kozu - Paul Dobson *Krux - Michael Daingerfield *Mistaké - Tabitha St. Germain *Nadakhan - Scott McNeil *Pythor - Michael Dobson *Queen Chrysalis - Kathleen Brrr *Rusty Bucket - Scott Underwood *Samukai - Michael Kopsa *The Omega - Zach LeBlanc *Tirek - Mark Acheson Song *Better Way to Be Bad Locations Visited *Ninjago **Ninjago City ***Mistaké's Tea Shop (flashback) *Equestria **Grogar's Lair **Mt. Everhoof Transcript *Frenemies (Transcript) Difference between this and the original MLP episode *The Omega tells the story of how he obtained the staff, until Firstbourne took it for good. *Acronix has the ability to forward time, with Nadakhan's three wishes, despite being powerless in this episode. *The plans of conquering Ninjago and Equestria are expanded due to an increase of thirteen villains. *It is unknown who will fix the Omega's staff, after they retrieve it. Trivia *This is the first episode where Tirek appears in a non two-part episode. *It is revealed that the Bewitching Bell is stored in Mt. Everhoof, after Gusty the Great defeated Grogar. It is unknown where Firstbourne kept the remains of the Omega’s staff. *This episode marks Mistaké's first appearance since "Saving Faith", but only in the flashback. **In the flashback, she never lets Pythor take the Tea of Enlightenment. *This is the third episode where none of the Ninja and the Mane Six appear. **However, Queen Chrysalis made an impression of Twilight Sparkle. The handmade dolls of the Mane Six also appear as well, during the song when they want to crush the enemies. **Despite Cole not appearing in this episode, he still narrates the episode title. *Mt. Everhoof is a play of Mt. Everest, the highest mountain in the world. *This is the first time the villain sings, except Chrysalis and Nadakhan, who also sing This Day Aria from "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master" and Misfortune's Keep from "Enkrypted". *It is the first episode to revolve around an unreformed villain, for instance, the Legion of Doom. The second is "The Absolute Worst". Errors *After Tirek said "I could feel it flowing through my body...", Chrysalis doesn't have ears. *When Grogar is about to use magic from his horns, he doesn't have any hair. It returns when he fires the villains in the next shot. Gallery Frenemies_Title_Card.png|Title card